


[Podfic of] So Never Let Me Go

by inkjunket, klb, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: podfic by inkjunket, klb, and wingedwords of a fic by torakowalskiAuthor's summary: “You are a fucking useless lookout,” Grantaire tells Enjolras and then they’re off and running.





	[Podfic of] So Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Never Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305545) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/So%20Never%20Let%20Me%20Go.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 8:45

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: I'm awfully pleased with this little podficlet. Torakowalski's writing made this Enjolras so clearly drawn and easy to perform, and Wingedwords gives the most amazing sarcastic Grantaire. Their reading of "Eh, I’ll add some puns" particularly is just perfect. Inkjunket took on the French names with basically no preparation and did a fantastic job narrating. Yay everyone! I hope you enjoy listening :)


End file.
